memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Testgebiet
Shran kommt in die Delphische Ausdehnung und bietet der ''Enterprise'' seine Hilfe an, doch dahinter stecken ganz andere Absichten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb Eine außerplanmäßige Ratssitzung sorgt bei den Reptilianern für Unmut. Diese wird dadurch besänftigt, dass Degra versichert, dass ein erstes Prototypmodell der Sonde bereit zum Test ist. Die Endversion, die zur Erde geschickt werden soll, könnte binnen eines Monats fertiggestellt werden, eventuell sogar vorher. Währenddessen gerät die Enterprise bei dem Versuch, ein Feld von Anomalien zu passieren, in Schwierigkeiten und wird von einem alten Bekannten, Commander Shran, und seinem Schiff, der Kumari, gerettet. Die beiden Crews beschließen trotz einigen Widerwillens der Beteiligten, zusammenzuarbeiten. Während die Crew der Enterprise den Andorianern skeptisch gegenübersteht, schaffen es diese, die Schäden an der Enterprise in kurzer Zeit zu reparieren. Die Xindi-Sonde wird von den beiden Schiffen Enterprise und Kumari gefunden. Archer und Shran entscheiden sich, die Xindi-Superwaffe durch ein Täuschungsmanöver zu erlangen. Während die Enterprise die Xindi-Reptilianer-Schiffe ablenkt, gelingt es Shran, die Xindi-Superwaffe mit einem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen und aus dem System zu ziehen. Shran ist jedoch nicht geneigt, Archer die Waffe zu überlassen, denn er hat Befehl, die Xindi-Superwaffe nach Andoria zu bringen, damit die Vulkanier in Schach gehalten werden können. Schließlich startet Archer die Aktivierungssequenz der Waffe, die noch immer im Frachtbereich der Kumari liegt, um sie zu zerstören. Die Crew der Kumari stößt die Waffe aus und entkommt, jedoch mit einigen Beschädigungen am Schiff. Die Kumari sendet eine verschlüsselte und versteckte Transmission, die detaillierte Scans der Waffe beinhaltet. Archer befiehlt, diese Informationen sofort an das Sternenflottenkommando weiterzuleiten. Langfassung Teaser Ein Glas andorianisches Ale wird eingeschenkt - es ist Commander Shran. Im gleichen Augenblick wird er auf die Brücke gerufen. Dort angekommen berichtet ihm Lieutenant Talas, dass die Warpspur verloren gegangen ist. Shran befiehlt, die Scans fortzusetzen, da bekannt ist, wonach gesucht wird und das nicht so schwer zu finden sein sollte. Talas entgegnet, dass bereits seit Wochen gesucht wird. Shran erwidert, dass so lange gesucht wird, bis die Mission erfüllt ist. Talas wiederum ist der Meinung, dass die Chance, zu überleben, nicht groß ist, angesichts des Ortes, wo sie sich befinden. Shran hingegen beharrt auf den Befehlen und unterstellt Talas, dass sie Angst vor der Ausdehnung hat. Er ist enttäuscht darüber, da er eine solche Feigheit eher von Vulkaniern erwartet hätte und nicht einem Mitglied der Imperialen Garde. Shran meint, die Pinkie-Häute nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie wären noch da draußen. Somit ist klar, wonach gesucht wird - der Enterprise. Akt I: Ein Verbündeter Degra befindet sich im Saal des Rates und fragt, wo sich die anderen befinden. Jannar antwortet, dass sich diese verspäten werden. Auf Degras Einwurf, dass die Angelegenheit sehr dringend wäre, erwidert Dolim lediglich, dass dies typische humanoide Arroganz sei: ein Humanoid ruft und alle sollen herbeieilen. Degra bedauert die Unannehmlichkeiten, jedoch soll es die Reise wert sein. Jannar wirft ein, dass die Waffe fertig ist, worauf Degra erwidert, dass dies noch nicht komplett der Fall ist. Dolim fragt, warum dann überhaupt Zeit vergeudet wird für das Zusammenrufen - Degra erwidert, dass ein neuer Prototyp fertiggestellt wurde und ein Testlauf in drei Tagen angesetzt wurde. Vom Raum des Rates aus soll der Test beobachtet werden können. Degras Prognose zufolge sollte die endgültige Version in einem Monat eingesetzt werden können, eventuell auch schon früher. Degras Berater wirft ein, dass die Bedrohung durch die Menschen endlich eliminiert wird. Somit hofft Degra, dass diese Nachricht die Zeit der Reptilianer wert war. thumb|Degra trifft Vorbereitungen für einen Waffentest. Auf der Enterprise befinden sich Hoshi Sato, T'Pol und Archer im Missionsraum. Sato berichtet Archer, dass sie ein sehr schwaches Signal empfangen hatte und sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt etwas empfangen hatte. Auf Archers Einwand, dass sie nun wohl doch sicher sei, entgegnet Sato, dass die isotopische Signatur mit dem Kemocit übereinstimmt, die Archer in das Xindi-Schiff einschleuste. Archer befiehlt daraufhin sofort einen Kurs auf die Signatur zu nehmen. Zusätzlich ergeht ein Hinweis an Tucker, aus dem Antrieb alles zu holen, was möglich ist. T'Pol erinnert Archer daran, dass sie und Sato daran arbeiteten, die Datenbank zu rekonstruieren, was auch zu ca. 30% gelang. Dieses war genug, um damit eine Karte der Raumanomalien zusammenzubauen. Das Signal befindet sich hinter einem Feld dichter Raumanomalien. Bei Warp Warp 5 würde ein Umfliegen ca. 17 Tage dauern. Archer ist nicht bereit, so viel Zeit zu vergeuden und befiehlt, dass sich die Crew auf einen rauen Flug einstellen soll... thumb|left|Raumanomalien beschädigen die Enterprise. Tucker berichtet an die Brücke, dass der Warpreaktor abgesichert ist und der Maschinenraum zu 100% bereit ist. Archer fragt T'Pol, welche entgegnet, dass die größten Anomalien verzeichnet sind. Das Feld ist allerdings extrem dicht und womöglich kann nicht allen Anomalien ausgewichen werden. Archer ermuntert T'Pol, ihr Bestes zu tun. Daraufhin gibt er Travis Mayweather den Befehl, mit einem halben Impuls hineinzufliegen. Sogleich beginnt ein Ausweichmanöver nach dem Anderen. Die Enterprise fliegt nach Backbord und sogleich nach Steuerbord (und umgekehrt). Eine Anomalie wird gestreift. Archer fragt daraufhin T'Pol, wie genau die Karte eigentlich ist. T'Pol entgegnet, dass sie nur mit 30% der Daten arbeiten kann - in diesem Moment bildet sich eine Anomalie direkt vor dem Schiff. Diese ist anders, als alle bisherigen Anomalien. Diese dehnt sich nicht nur aus, sondern verschmilzt auch mit bestehenden Anomalien und baut sich übereinander auf. Auf Mayweathers Frage an T'Pol, wohin er fliegen soll, hat T'Pol keine Antwort mehr. Archer befiehlt, die Notenergie auf die Hüllenpanzerung zu geben, um das Schlimmste abzuwenden - alle Mann sollen sich festhalten - aber es ist zu spät. Eine gewaltige Raumanomalie trifft das Schiff, bricht stellenweise die Hülle und richtet weitere schwere strukturelle Schäden an - im Maschinenraum bricht Chaos aus, mehrere Leute werden verletzt. Reed meldet Schäden der Hüllenintegrität und einen Verlust der Atmosphäre auf dem D-Deck. thumb|Shran hat der Enterprise aus den Anomalien geholfen. Archer befiehlt Mayweather einen sofortigen Umkehrkurs, was allerdings nicht mehr möglich ist, da das Schiff von den Raumanomalien komplett umhüllt wurde - die Hauptenergie fällt ebenso aus. In diesem Moment meldet Mayweather etwas, was ein anderes Schiff sein könnte. Archer erfragt eine Identifizierung, was aber aufgrund der vielen Verzerrungen nicht möglich ist. In diesem Moment geht eine weitere Erschütterung durch das Schiff - T'Pol meldet, dass das Schiff von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst wurde und aus den Anomalien herausgezogen wird. In diesem Moment wird die Enterprise schon gerufen. Archer meint, dass Demjenigen ein Dankeschön geschuldet wird." Sato öffnet die Frequenz auf Archers Anweisung hin: Es ist Shran. Akt II: Beschädigungen Die Enterprise und die Kumari fliegen Seite an Seite. Shran befindet sich an Bord der Enterprise und zollt Archer Respekt, den Mut zu haben, mit einem solch fragilen Schiff in Anomalien zu fliegen. Archer erwidert, dass die Andorianer offenbar keine Probleme mit den Anomalien hätten. Shran entgegnet, dass sie einige Tricks haben, mit deren Hilfe die Anomalien keine Bedrohung darstellen. T'Pol fragt Shran, wie sie die Enterprise lokalisiert haben. Shran antwortet, dass sie seit der letzten Begegnung eine Aufzeichnung der Warpsignatur haben und es somit kein Problem war, die Enterprise zu finden, zumal die Raumschiffe der Andorianer weitaus schneller sind als die Enterprise. thumb|Die Enterprise und die Kumari fliegen Seite an Seite. Archer lässt das kalt und er fragt nach dem Grund von Shrans Anwesenheit. Shran entgegnet, dass die Erde brutal angegriffen wurde und die Imperiale Garde dachte, dass Archer dankbar für einen Alliierten wäre, was mit Blick auf die Vulkanierin T'Pol eine Anspielung auf das Unterlassen der Vulkanier sein sollte. T'Pol erfragte, wie die Imperiale Garde von dem Angriff auf die Erde erfuhr. Shran antwortete, dass sieben Millionen Tote kein Staatsgeheimnis seien und sich nicht geheim halten ließen. T'Pol wiederum ist daraufhin der Überzeugung, dass Andoria den Funkverkehr zwischen Vulkan und der Erde abhört. Shran geht darauf nicht ein und fragt unterdessen, was mit T'Pols Uniform passiert ist. Er findet ihre neue Kleidung nicht falsch, hinterfragt allerdings deren Sinn und dass diese nicht den Vorschriften entspricht. T'Pol antwortet ihm daraufhin, dass sie ihren Dienst beim Vulkanischen Oberkommando quittiert hat, um nun frei an Bord der Enterprise ihren Dienst zu tun - Shran hatte davon natürlich schon vorher gehört. Archer interveniert und fragt, warum sich die Kumari eigentlich in der Ausdehnung befindet. Shran entgegnet Fakten: Die Erde ist aufgrund des Xindi-Angriffs in großer Gefahr und ihre Verbündeten, die Vulkanier, haben nicht mal ein Schiff losgeschickt, um zu helfen. Sogar T'Pol musste ihren Dienst beim Oberkommando quittieren, um auf der Enterprise bleiben zu können, was in den Augen von Shran sehr selbstlos ist, sogar für einen Vulkanier. Die Andorianer hingegen sind in die Ausdehnung geflogen, um zu helfen. Ist deren Hilfe allerdings nicht erwünscht, fliegt die Kumari wieder weg und lässt die Menschen alleine gegen die Xindi kämpfen - so, wie es die Vulkanier bereits taten. thumb|Reed erklärt Archer die Beschädigungen an den Waffensystemen. Auf dem Waffendeck berichtet Reed von den taktischen Schäden an Archer - die Zielerfassungssensoren sind ausgefallen, ebenso die komplette Hüllenpanzerung. Er erwähnt, dass es unglaubliches Glück war, dass sämtliche Torpedos im Sicherheitsmodus waren. Archer unterbricht die Ausführung aprupt und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand der Phasenkanonen. Diese haben laut Aussage von Reed noch mehr Schaden genommen und haben aktuell nicht mal genügend Kraft, ein Lagerfeuer zu enzünden. Reed erweitert, dass eine Aussage über die Reparaturdauer unmöglich ist, solange alles kaputt ist. Archer sagt, dass Shran angeboten hat, seinen taktischen Offizier zur Verfügung zu stellen, um bei den Reparaturen zu helfen. Reed ist davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, ebensowenig Archer, da diese Zugang zu taktischen Systemen erhalten würden. Allerdings könnte das von Hoshi empfangene Kemocit-Signal zur Xindi-Waffe führen, wo die taktischen Systeme erforderlich wären. Archer gefällt der Gedanke, Andorianer an Bord zu haben, die an den taktischen Systemen arbeiten, genauso wenig wie Reed - deren Hilfe wäre allerdings von Nutzen. Akt III: Reparaturen Archer geht in einem Gang entlang, wo er auf T'Pol trifft, die ihm sagt, dass die andorianische Fähre angedockt hat. Sie schlägt vor, jeder andorianischen Reparaturcrew auch ein Sicherheitsteam zuzuweisen. Archer fragt, ob T'Pol mit Reed gesprochen hat und er macht klar, dass diese Leute hier sind, um zu helfen. T'Pol besteht darauf, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, worauf Archer entgegnet, dass es sich mit einer Waffe am Kopf schwer arbeiten lässt. T'Pol äußert, dass sie die Andorianer weder leiden noch nicht leiden kann. Sie hat nur einige Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht, was Archer nicht interessiert, da die Probleme zwischen Andorianern und den Vulkaniern die Menschen nicht betreffen. T'Pol berichtet vom ersten Kontakt zwischen Vulkaniern und Andorianern. Dieser verlief vielversprechend. Allerdings seien sie doppelzüngig gewesen und hielten Versprechen nur dann ein, wenn es ihnen einen Vorteil versprach. Für ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit waren sie genauso wenig bekannt. Archer begegnet alle dem damit, dass er aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen zumindest Shran traut. thumb|Shran und Archer stoßen auf einen schnellen Sieg an. Reed bestellt in der Messe einen Kaffee. Auf Rückfragen einiger Crewmitglieder erwidert er, dass er jeden Kaffee braucht, den er nur kriegen kann. Er fragt Tucker, wie es im Maschinenraum aussieht - nicht gut und auf Tuckers Nachfrage antwortet Reed, dass es um das Waffendeck auch nicht besser bestellt ist. In diesem Moment betritt Talas den Raum und fragt forsch nach, wer Reed ist. Er meldet sich, woraufhin Talas antwortet, dass sie ihn auf dem Waffendeck erwartet hätte und nicht in der Offiziersmesse, um sich zu entspannen. Reed entgegnet, dass er in den letzten zwölf Stunden das Waffendeck nur zum Aufsuchen einer Toilette verlassen hatte. Er fragt sie, wer sie ist, woraufhin sie sich identifiziert. Reed stellt ihr Commander Tucker vor. Talas sagt, dass sie eingeteilt wurde, um bei den Reparaturen auf der Enterprise zu helfen. Reed, noch sichtlich unwohl bei diesem Gedanken, stellt ihr ein paar belanglose Aufgaben in Aussicht. Unterdessen befinden sich Shran und Archer in seinem Quartier. Shran lädt ihn zu einem Drink Andorianischem Ale ein und stößt mit ihm auf einen schnellen Sieg an. Archer möchte von ihm wissen, wie er zu diesem Einsatz kam - Shran entgegnet, dass er das freiwillig macht, da er die meiste Erfahrung mit Menschen hat. Desweiteren halfen die Menschen bei der letzten Begegnung, einen Krieg zwischen Andoria und Vulkan abzuwenden. Archer wirft ein, dass sie sich doch immer wieder Gefallen tun - Shran ist davon angetan und meint, dass so doch Allianzen entstehen, worauf beide erneut das Glas erheben. T'Pol betritt den Maschinenraum, wo sie von Tucker sogleich in Arbeit eingespannt wird. Er fragt sie währenddessen, ob sie ihn meidet, was sie verneint, da sie sich regelmäßig für Neuropressursitzungen treffen. T'Pol erkundigt sich nach dem Stand der Reparaturen am Warpantrieb. Tucker antwortet, dass noch drei Injektoren defekt und mehrere Drosselspulen geschmolzen sind. Da die Andorianer allerdings schnell arbeiten, dürften die Schäden in zwölf Stunden behoben sein. thumb|Reed und Talas reparieren zusammen einige Systeme. Unterdessen arbeiten Talas und Reed an den taktischen Systemen. Reed möchte einen Mikroschlüssel, worauf Talas entgegnet, dass sie weitaus effizientere Geräte mitgebracht hat. Reed möchte das allerdings nicht und wünscht Talas indirekt von Bord. Diese macht sogleich Anstalten, zu gehen, um allerdings nicht unerwähnt zu lassen, dass sich hier keine Geheimnisse stehlen lassen, da die Waffensysteme aus ihrer Sicht hoffnungslos veraltet sind. Reed ruft Tallas dann doch zurück und bittet um Verzeihung, da er unhöflich zu ihr war. Er schlägt eine Pause vor, um dann gemeinsam die Relais einzustellen. Akt IV: Das Testgebiet Die Enterprise und die Kumari nähern sich einem noch unbekannten Sternen-System, welches mehr als 100 Monde umfasst. Ein erster Sensorenscan zeigt schwere Schäden an den Monden sowie einige Trümmer, was eine Suche nach Lebensformen nahezu unmöglich macht. Da andorianische Sensoren weitaus höher entwickelt sind, erteilt Shran an die Kumari den Befehl, das gesamte System unauffällig zu scannen und die Ergebnisse an die Enterprise zu übermitteln: Es sind vier Schiffe und alle davon Xindi. Im Missionsraum werden die Sensordaten ausgewertet. Viele der Monde zeigen Spuren von schwerem Beschuss, woraufhin Shran fragt, welchen Sinn es wohl hätte, unbewohnte Welten zu beschießen. Archer führt aus, dass es sich hier wohl nicht um Angriffe, sondern um Tests handelt, ähnlich wie auf der Erde, als Atomwaffen getestet wurden. Da die Xindi anscheinend bereits ihre Waffe testen, läuft die Zeit davon. Shran würde daraufhin keinen Frontalangriff empfehlen, da die Waffen der Enterprise immer noch beschädigt und nicht komplett einsatzbereit sind. Außerdem wäre man zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, selbst mit Hilfe der Andorianer, da weder die Enterprise, noch die Kumari etwas gegen die Feuerkraft des Prototypen ausrichten könnten. Shran ist somit logischerweise nicht bereit, sein Schiff aufs Spiel zu setzen, wo noch nicht mal klar ist, ob sich die Superwaffe überhaupt in diesem System befindet, worauf Archer zustimmt. Er ist der Meinung, dass das näher angeschaut werden muss. Tucker und Shran besprechen sich auf einem gemeinsamen Gang durch die Korridore. Tucker berichtet ihm von erfolgreichen Reparaturen, dank der abkommandierten Andorianer. Er bittet ihn allerdings auch um einen Antimaterieinjektor mit variablen Kompressionsdüsen. Shran ist erstaunt, woher Tucker diese Information überhaupt hat, worauf der entgegnet, dass er niemandem Probleme bereiten wolle. Menschen und Andorianer seien ja jetzt Alliierte, was laut Shran allerdings abzuwarten bleibt. Shran bekundet Tucker gegenüber sein Beileid für den Verlust seiner Schwester und erzählt von militärischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Andoria und Vulkan, wo er seinen Bruder verloren hat. Tucker führt aus, dass er prinzipiell keine Rachegelüste mehr hegt, sondern nur noch verhindern will, dass das, was begonnen wurde, nicht mehr vollendet werden kann. Er sagt Shran, dass jede Hilfe willkommen ist, woraufhin Shran in Aussicht stellt, einen der gewünschten Antimaterieinjektoren bringen zu lassen. thumb|Der Prototyp wurde gestartet und ist einsatzbereit. Im Testgebiet befinden sich unterdessen mehrere Raumschiffe, unter anderem das von Degra. Dieser bittet den Rat, noch zu warten, um letzte Abschlusstests durchführen zu können. Dann wird von ihm der Befehl erteilt, die Waffe zu starten. Diese entkoppelt sich umgehend und die Abschussprotokolle werden eingeleitet. In genau diesem Moment trifft ein fremdes Schiff in dem Testgebiet ein. Da es für die Xindi nicht identifizierbar ist, wird der Test abgebrochen und die Testwaffe zurück zur Startplattform beordert. Die vorhandenen Xindi-Schiffe werden in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und vorbereitet, das fremde Schiff abzufangen. Eine Botschaft des fremden Schiffes wird empfangen: Es ist Shran auf der Kumari. Er stellt sich als ein Mitglied des Andorianischen Bergbaukonsortiums vor, das sich auf der Suche nach Archerit befindet und in diesem System womöglich etwas gefunden hat. Da Archerit sehr wertvoll ist, suchen sie das gesamte System komplett danach ab. Degra ist von den Sensorscans nicht begeistert und gibt ihm eine letzte Chance: Entweder, Shran verschwindet oder er wird vernichtet. Shran tritt den Rückzug an, da er seine Scans auch schon beendet hat. Er gibt den Befehl, das System wieder zu verlassen. Akt V: Die Testwaffe Im Missionsraum analysieren T'Pol, Shran und Archer die Ergebnisse der Sensorscans. Die Waffe sendet eine sehr starke Strahlung aus, welche überdies dieselbe Quantensignatur hat wie die Waffe, die die Erde angegriffen hat. Archer fragt wiederum, wie weit die Reparaturen sind. Laut T'Pol sind Impuls- und Warpantrieb wieder uneingeschränkt einsatzbereit und die Hüllenpanzerung liegt bei 82%. Die Waffen sind allerdings weiterhin außer Betrieb, da die Anomalie weitaus mehr Schäden verursacht hat, als bislang angenommen wurde. Archer möchte die Testwaffe unbedingt zerstören - Shran ist hingegen völlig anderer Meinung: Diese Waffe stellt laut T'Pol nicht die Endversion dar. Es handelt sich eher um eine Art Prototyp, da die Energie niemals reichen würde, einen ganzen Planeten zu zerstören. Er regt an, die Xindi gewähren und diesen Prototypen feuern zu lassen, um aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten und messen zu können. Archer allerdings möchte mehr - er will diesen Prototypen stehlen, um ihn der Sternenflotte zu bringen, damit eine Abwehr entwickelt werden kann. thumb|left|Der Prototyp wird aktiviert... Auf dem Waffendeck sind Talas und Reed weiterhin mit Reparaturen beschäftigt. Reed mißtraut ihr, was diese offen zur Sprache bringt. Reed entgegnet, dass er im Bezug auf Waffen nicht mal seiner Mutter trauen würde, was natürlich eine Redewendung darstellt. Talas und Reed unterhalten sich weiter über Familienangehörige und deren Platz im Militär. Nach Abschluss dieser Arbeiten begibt sich Reed zu seiner Arbeitsstation, um den Erfolg zu prüfen. Talas hingegen bleibt vor Ort und nimmt im Verborgenen noch Modifikationen an den Speichermodulen vor... Shran und Archer betreten die Brücke. T'Pol meldet, dass der Prototyp gestartet wurde. Archer bittet Shran, dies näher sehen zu können, was Shran mittels Sensortelemetrie verwirklicht. Der Prototyp der Superwaffe wird eingesetzt und das Ergebnis ist verheerend - die Oberfläche des Mondes wird schwer beschädigt. Der Xindi-Rat ist von diesem Ergebnis allerdings nicht überzeugt, da der Mond nur oberflächlich beschädigt, aber nicht zerstört wurde. Degra berichtet, dass das Gerät eine Überladung aufbaute und deshalb abgeschalten werden musste. Dies war nicht vorgesehen und die Ursache muss ermittelt werden. Dolim wiederum verliert seine Geduld und führt aus, welche Fehlschläge schon erduldet wurden - Zustimmung dafür erhält er von allen Seiten. Jannar schlägt sich auf Degras Seite und verteidigt das Ergebnis. Dolim führt aus, dass dies dennoch ein Fehlschlag war und jeder weitere Fehlschlag Zeit kostet, was wiederum die Xindi in Gefahr bringt. thumb|...und fügt einem Mond schwere Beschädigungen zu. Im Missionsraum erläutert T'Pol die Scans und Videoaufzeichnungen. Die Waffe war zwar wesentlich stärker als die, die die Erde angriff, sie blieb aber dennoch weit unter ihren Kapazitäten. Aufgrund von Fluktuationen schien eine Überladung aufgebaut worden zu sein. Archer erkennt, dass Gralik sein Wort gehalten und die letzte Ladung Kemocit sabotiert hatte. Shran wundert sich wiederum, warum die Waffe noch nicht zurückgeholt wurde. T'Pol entgegnet, dass von ihr noch eine starke Strahlung ausgeht, die frühestens in sechs Stunden ausreichend abgebaut ist. Archer möchte sich die Waffe früher aneignen und schlägt vor, das Hangardeck abzuschirmen. T'Pol wirft ein, dass dies nicht ausreichen würde. Shran bietet sein Schiff an, da es über Kraftfelder verfügt, die die Strahlung ausreichend lange eindämmen würden. Im Anschluss daran könnte die Waffe an die Enterprise übergeben werden, was Archer als großzügiges Angebot bewertet. Er stimmt dem Plan zu und erkundigt sich sogleich bei Reed, wie der Status der Waffen ist. Reed kann melden, dass auch mit Hilfe von Talas die Torpedos wieder einsatzbereit sind, ebenso die Phasenkanonen. Archer bedankt sich bei Shran und nimmt das Angebot an, allerdings möchte er Shran auf sein Schiff begleiten und das Kommando über die Mission haben. Shran ist davon nicht begeistert und geht sogar einen verbalen Konflikt mit Archer ein. Als Archer andeutet, trotz der gewollten Hilfe durch die Andorianer die Mission zur Not alleine durchzuführen, gibt Shran nach und erlaubt ihn auf seinem Schiff. Akt VI: Kampf um den Prototypen Shran kommuniziert mit einem General der Imperialen Garde, wo er von dem bisherigen Fortschritt der Mission berichtet und ebenso erwähnt, dass die Waffe instabil ist. Sie ist es somit nicht wert, sich die Menschen zu Feinden zu machen. Der General ist nicht dieser Ansicht und wirft ein, dass im Falle eines Erfolges der Mission die Menschen als Alliierte nicht benötigt werden würden. Unterdessen stellt Reed auf dem Waffendeck Talas zur Rede, die an den Sensoren arbeitet. Da die Sensoren nicht beschädigt waren, ergibt diese Arbeit für Reed keinen Sinn. Talas erklärt, dass die vielen Überbrückungen während der Reparatur womöglich Störungen verursachen können, die sie mit einer Überprüfung der Sensoren ausschließen möchte. Reed ist erstaunt und bewundert ihre Gründlichkeit. Talas möchte nicht, dass die Enterprise im Kampf plötzlich blind unterwegs ist. Reed erfragt somit einen Statusbericht, worauf sie berichtet, dass die seitliche Anordnung nicht korrekt funktionierte, was inzwischen behoben wurde. Unumwunden gibt sie zu, dass auch sie trotz der veralteten Waffen mit diesem Schiff in den Kampf ziehen würde, da es nicht auf die Waffen ankäme, sondern auf den Soldaten, der sie bedient. Auf Degras Schiff wird ein fremdes Schiff erfasst - es sind nicht die Andorianer, sondern die Enterprise. Degra befiehlt, zwei Schiffe zu schicken, um die Enterprise abzufangen, da sie nicht in die Nähe der Waffe gelassen werden darf. thumb|Der Prototyp wird von der Kumari aufgebracht. Die Enterprise ruft taktischen Alarm aus und startet Ausweichmanöver. T'Pol ruft den Captain auf der Kumari und gibt einen Statusbericht ab. Archer ordnet ihr an, die beiden reptilianischen Schiffe nach Möglichkeit abzulenken und zu beschäftigen. T'Pol bestätigt dies, während Shran Archer nach seinen Befehlen fragt. Archer befiehlt, dass die Waffe nun geholt werden soll. Die Kumari dringt wieder in das System ein, was auf Degras Schiff nicht verborgen bleibt. Degra schlussfolgert, dass die Kumari und die Enterprise zusammenarbeiten. Die Enterprise beschäftigt in einem Kampf derweilen erfolgreich die beiden Xindi-Schiffe und landet mit ihren Phasenkanonen mehrere durchschlagende Treffer. Die Kumari wiederum schafft es, die Waffe mit ihrem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen und mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit aus dem System zu fliegen. Shran erkundigt sich nach dem Status der feindlichen Schiffe, die nach Aussage von Talas durch die Enterprise schwer beschädigt wurden und die Verfolgung aufgrund von Schäden an ihren Warpantrieben nicht aufnehmen können. Archer erkundigt sich nach dem Status seines Schiffs - die Enterprise ging auf Warp und es liegt kein offenkundiger Schaden vor. Als Archer dann anweist, T'Pol zu kontaktieren und zum Rendezvous-Punkt zu fliegen, wird die wahre Natur der Andorianer und ihrer Befehle deutlich: Sie hatten den Auftrag, sich die Waffe anzueignen und diese nach Andoria zu bringen. Archers Befehle werden nicht mehr entgegengenommen... Akt VII: Verrat durch Shran Shran und Archer diskutieren hitzig auf der Brücke der Kumari. Shran sagt aus, dass er den Befehl hatte, sich die Xindi-Waffe mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln anzueignen. Die Vulkanier sind sogar der Grund dafür, da diese Andoria seit rund 200 Jahren bereits bedrohen und nur die Bedrohung durch eine massive Vergeltung sie bisher davon abhielt, Andoria anzugreifen. Mit der Xindi-Waffe wäre diese Situation endgültig zu Ende. Archer wirft ein, dass Shran durch sein Handeln die Erde gefährdet hat, was dieser nicht gelten lässt, da die Tests effektiv unterbrochen wurden. Shran ist nicht länger bereit, die Diskussion fortzusetzen, da er einen Eid auf die Imperiale Garde abgelegt hatte und loyal ist. Archer setzt dennoch fort und entgegnet, dass seine Crew die Waffe nicht kampflos aufgeben wird. thumb|left|Der Prototyp explodiert... Shran entgegnet, dass die Enterprise zu langsam ist, um die Kumari einzuholen. Selbst ein Verlangsamen, um das Anomalienfeld zu durchqueren, wäre kein Problem, da Talas die Sensoren der Enterprise sabotiert hat. Archer hat genug und schlägt Shran zu Boden - was er ihm schon längst schuldete. Shran ordnet an, den Captain zu einer Rettungskapsel zu bringen und verspricht, der Enterprise mitzuteilen, wo sich die Kapsel befindet - Archer wird von der Brücke abgeführt. Die Kapsel wird bald darauf von der Enterprise gefunden. Wieder an Bord diskutieren Archer, T'Pol und Reed die taktische Situation. Archer sah Shrans Verrat schon voraus und hatte vorsorglich Reed damit beauftragt, Talas genau zu beobachten, was sich ausgezahlt hat: Die Sensoren sind wieder in Betrieb, da Reed genau wusste, wo die Sabotage zu finden war. Die Kumari wiederum befindet sich nur noch 14min entfernt und hat auf Impuls verlangsamt, da sich das Anomalienfeld direkt vor ihr befindet. Unterdessen spricht Shran wieder mit dem General und berichtet von ersten Analysen, worauf dieser ihn für eine Auszeichnung vorschlagen will - Shran lehnt dies allerdings ab. Er beendet das Gespräch mit dem General und wird kurz darauf von Talas gerufen: Die Enterprise nähert sich - Shran begibt sich auf die Brücke. thumb|...und fügt der Kumari schwere Schäden zu. Auf der Brücke wird er bereits von Archer gerufen, was Shran irritiert fragen lässt, wie die Enterprise die Kumari überhaupt gefunden hat. Archer gibt Shran zu bedenken, dass er keine Fremden auf seinem Schiff einfach so arbeiten lässt, ohne diese überwachen zu lassen. Archer fordert daher von Shran, ihm die Waffe zu übergeben. Shran respektiert zwar Archers Beharrlichkeit, lässt aber gleichzeitig durchblicken, dass er die Waffe nicht herausgeben wird. Archer ist sogar überzeugt, dass Shran die Waffe freiwillig herausgeben wird, was dieser mit einem Lachen quittiert. Archer führt weiterhin aus, dass er aufgrund der Sensortelemetrie über die Aktivierungscodes für die Waffe verfügt und diese, wenn nötig, aktivieren lässt, damit die Waffe nicht nach Andoria gebracht wird. Archer startet einen letzten Versuch und appelliert an Shran, dass die versprochene Hilfe immer noch wahr gemacht werden kann, wenn Shran nur die Waffe übergibt. Shran lehnt ab, woraufhin Archer die Waffe durch T'Pol aktivieren lässt. Shran ruft die Frachtsektion, wo ihm bestätigt wird, dass sich die Waffe von selber scharf macht. Ein Deaktivieren ist nicht mehr möglich, woraufhin Shran diese nur noch abwerfen kann. Die darauf folgende Explosion beschädigt die Kumari extrem: sämtliche Waffen- und Antriebssysteme werden getroffen und fallen aus. Archer lässt die Hilfe durch die Enterprise anbieten, was von den Andorianern allerdings abgelehnt wird. Archer betritt den Missionsraum. Sato und T'Pol haben eine geheime Transmission der Andorianer abgefangen und decodiert, welche detaillierte Scans des Prototypen beinhalten. Archer ordnet an, diese Daten umgehend an das Sternenflottenkommando zu schicken. Im Anschluss daran lädt er T'Pol ein, ihm zusammen mit Tucker am Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten, da er ein paar Flaschen Andorianisches Ale hat, welche probiert werden sollten. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Phlox taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. Der Stuhl des Captains auf der Kumari wurde aus wiederverwendet. Er war dort schon als Stuhl auf der Brücke der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zu sehen. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler In der deutschen Synchronfassung befiehlt T'Pol zu Beginn der Episode: "Hart Steuerbord!" Die Enterprise fliegt dann jedoch nach Backbord, entsprechend dem Befehl im englischen Original: "Hard to port!" Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Proving Ground en:Proving Ground (episode) es:Proving Ground fr:Proving Ground (épisode) ja:ENT:アンドリア人の協力 nl:Proving Ground pl:Proving Ground Kategorie:Episode (ENT)